The Initiation
by Cato'nine
Summary: Chapter 1 revamped! A young Severus Snape must complete a given task in a given amount of time in order to become a Death Eater.Professor Snape must try to help put a girl's life back together, after having destoyed her family
1. Default Chapter

Tom Riddle was a man with a purpose. In appearance he was an average man, average height, average weight and average looks, no one would have known he was in actuality a wizard. An extraordinary wizard who hated any wizard that was not pure of blood. He wanted everyone to know who he was but the name Tom Riddle was not a name that would strike free into a man's heart. So, he changed it to Lord Voldemort. As a young man Tom Riddle made a few mistakes. Now as Lord Voldemort they had been rectified except for one which he was going to take care of tonight.

Lord Voldemort stood in front of a line of new young fresh recruits. Lucius Malfoy, a tall handsome man with platinum blonde hair, stood at his side. It was initiation time, a time to see who was worthy of wearing the dark mark.

"Have all the assignments been given out?" Voldemort questioned Malfoy.

"Yes, my lord," Malfoy replied. "All except Severus Snape. You did not give me instruction for him."

"Severus Snape," Voldemort said. "I have a very special task for him. Bring him to me and send the others on their way."

"Yes, my lord," Malfoy said. He quickly dispersed the recruits to their task and brought the young man with the grease black hair and the pointed nose to Voldemort.

"Severus Snape," Voldemort stated.

Snape bowed low in front of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort waved his wand and said an incantation under his breath.

"Look at me Severus," Voldemort said. Snape looked up into the dark eyes of his soon to be master.

"I have a very special task for you," Voldemort stated. He took a piece of paper from his robe and handed it to Snape. "On this paper is the name of a family that I would like you to personally remove from this earth."

Snape took the paper from Voldemort and put it in his robe.

"You will have 24 hours to complete your mission," Voldemort stated. "When you have finished return to me with proof of you accomplishments."

"Yes, my lord," Snape said. He turned and quickly walked away.

"My lord," Malfoy began, "What is the special assignment you have given Severus?"

"I'm trying a new spell," Voldemort replied. "And in the process taking care of a slight indiscretion of my youth." He dismissed Malfoy without another word.

The lone dark figure discarded the broken board he had used for a portkey. He would find something else to use when he was ready to return. It was early morning and he had less than twenty four hours to complete his task.

The Dark Lord had sent him on a special assignment. No one was to know where he was going and all would deny knowing him. It was his initiation. It seemed a simple assignment, go to America and kill the Morris family in 24 hours.

Severus Snape had done his home work, which had taken some of his time, but it was time well spent. There were a total of seven family members that needed to die. None of the older children had married so there were no spouses to contend with. He knew exactly where to find each member alone at any given time except for one.

He disapparated from the dense forest the portkey had placed him and apparated to the Morris' back yard. He knew that the mother came out every morning to tend her garden at precisely eight. He looked at the shadows on the ground and knew the time was growing near. He hid himself in the shadow, took out his wand and prepared himself.

An old woman hobbled out of the house and over to the garden. Severus was expecting a younger woman. Apparently his sources were not as good as he thought. He would have to verify this woman's identification before he killed her.

"Pardon me," Severus walked up to the woman his robes billowed around him.

She jumped at the sudden presence of the very tall man with black greasy hair and a hooked nose.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Charlotte Morris," Severus said. He faked a pleasant smile as he hid his wand behind his back.

The old woman smiled back and said, "I'm Charlotte Morris, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you might help me find your daughter," Snape remarked.

The old woman scowled at him, "I _have_ no daughter! Now get out of my yard!" She picked up the hoe she was using on the ground and swung it over her shoulder. She attempted to throw it at him.

Severus waved his wand and said, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The old woman collapsed to the ground face first into her precious garden.

Severus didn't have time to enjoy the sensation of the kill, he had six to go and time was running out.

Severus found the oldest male son in the old woman's basement. He seemed hardly worth the effort, since he was what muggles called a computer geek. He was pounding away at a keyboard when Snape killed him.

Snape quickly searched the rest of the house. It was empty as he had expected. He should have taken some time with the eldest son to get information.

'Perhaps I'll take a moment with the father,' Snape said to himself. 'He might be forth coming with the where a bouts of his only daughter.'

He had wasted too much time searching the house he would have to be quick if he wanted to get to the father on time. The patriarch of the family was the oldest living male member. Snape walked up to him as he left his usual eatery.

"Pardon me," Snape said using the same factitious smile he had used on the old woman.

"What can I do for you?" The old man asked. He seemed very spry for a muggle his age.

"I was wondering if you knew of a Margaret Morris." Snape inquired.

The old man spat on Snape's boots and said, "Don't mention that she-devil around me!"

Snape raised an eyebrow as well as his wand, used the _Avada Kedavra _spell and disapparated. The male Morris fell over dead with a contorted look on his face.

Snape apparated into a dense forest. He was totally confused by the parent's reaction. His information led him to believe she was one of the most prestigious witches in America, which is why she was the hardest to find. He conjured a rag, put his foot on a stump and wiped the saliva from his boot. He buffed his boots till they reflected like a mirror as he contemplated his next move.

Snape decided that since time was of the essence he would take out the three remaining sons at one time. He found the three boys at a muggle game area. Why anyone would find enjoyment in throwing a ball at white sticks set at the end of a narrow lane he would never know.

As they exited the bowling alley he pulled his wand and cast the spell. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation and contemplate his next move. He was attacked from behind.


	2. Returning to America

Phrases/paragraphs in _Italic_ are memories/flashbacks.

**Kerichi:** I hope some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I don't know if romance is in the future for this pair. We'll just have to wait and see. Please continue to ask questions and give me your comments they help a lot! This is not my original chapter 2; your comments got me thinking in another direction. Hope you enjoy!

Snape opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He assessed his surroundings to find himself in his own bed at Hogwarts. The images still fresh in his mind.

He sat back in his bed and remembered the aftermath vividly:

_The port key had taken him directly to the Dark Lord._

"_You have completed your task?" Voldemort inquired._

_Snape simply nodded and handed the Dark Lord a muggle newspaper._

_Voldemort waved his wand, said, "_Legilimency!"_ Then laughed and gave a nod. The memory of the massacre was seared into Snape's mind just as the Dark Mark was unceremoniously seared into his skin. _

"_Congratulations!" Lucius Malfoy said after the deed was done. "You are the first person to be controlled by the improved Imperius Curse. The Dark Lord has been working on modifying the curse to make it work at long distances; unfortunately it only works for a designated period of time."_

"_What do you mean?" Snape questioned. "I did the task as required."_

"_And with out questions," Malfoy stated, "The muggles you killed were of no threat to us in any way. It was the distance you had to go to do the task the Dark Lord was interested in. You did well."_

"_What about the witch?" Snape questioned._

"_Haven't you been listening," Malfoy said. "The mudblood was of no consequence. What you did after the spell broke was completely on you."_

"_And when preciously did the spell break?" Snape asked._

"_When the 24 hours were up," Malfoy replied. _

Snape got out of bed, unconsciously messaging his rib cage where many years ago ribs had been cracked and never properly repaired, and prepared himself for the day. End of term testing was the most stressful of times and a few weeks ago Albus Dumbledore had asked him to go on a trip to America.

"_Severus," Dumbledore said. "I have a task for you." They were walking down a corridor. Snape had just finished with a class of 1st years students._

"_What kind of tasked?" questioned the Potion Master._

"_I understand that in your youth you took a journey to America," Dumbledore stated. _

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Good, than you are the right person for the job. It seems the Ministry has found a young woman who needs some extra attention and they would like us to give it to her."_

"_What kind of attention?" _

"_Many years ago someone cast a memory charm on her. It worked too well, for a long time she did not know who she was. The ministry has been working with her. She now knows who she is and has recently discovered that she has a natural aptitude for spells. The ministry would like us to help her embrace this aptitude and teach her all the spells we could possible teach her."_

"_Why?" Snape questioned._

"_It seems at one time she was a self taught Auror. One of the best," Dumbledore stated, "At the end of term you will go to America to retrieve the young lady."_

"_What information do we have on this young lady?"_

"_I'm afraid the ministry is not very forth coming with any further information. They did say that an enchantment has been placed on her so no magic will work on her. I should have a name before you leave." _

Snape grabbed his vial containing his anti-ache potion and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ever since his meeting with Professor Dumbledore the memory of the massacre has invaded his dreams, sleep deprivation always caused him severe headaches. As he sat down his usual breakfast appeared including a mug of Chamomile tea, which he detested. He put the appropriate amount of anti-ache potion into the tea and slowly began to drink. Chamomile tea was the most efficient way of taking his potion. It always worked quickly. Now he would be able to tolerate one more day of classes.

He looked down at the vial in front of him. It was an unusual vial. It was smaller than the ones found in his lab, made of a light green tempered glass and on the bottom was stamped 'Made in the USA'. He ran his long index finger along the edge and remembered how he came to be in possession of this particular vial.

_Margaret Morris was a rather plain girl. She had long black hair, a small button nose and green eyes, no hazel eyes they kept changing colors. _

_She placed the vial in front of him. "Here's the anti-ache potion I promised." She picked up her purse, magically unlocked the door, stowed her wand and walked out the door._

_Severus picked up the vial. It was made of light green tempered glass. He popped the cork and took a sniff. Satisfied that it was indeed the correct potion he put the required amount into his Chamomile tea. The potion worked quickly, by the time Severus had finished drinking his tea the pain of his cracked ribs had eased up considerably._

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall in a hurry. He rushed up to Snape.

"Severus, I need a word with you," Dumbledore said and without waiting for an answer he rushed out of the hall.

Snape took another sip of his tea, stowed his vial in his robe, stood and followed the headmaster out of the hall.

"You have to leave right now!" Dumbledore said as Snape entered the headmaster's office. "Voldemort has sent three Death Eaters to search for the girl and you need to get to her first!" He placed an old empty dented sardine can on his desk.

"This is your port key there. Remember she has an enchantment that prevents all magic from working on her so you need to return via muggle air. Everything you need for your flight will be waiting for you at the air port."

"Why is the Dark Lord interested in a witch who has only recently rediscovered she's a witch?"

"Voldemort wants her because the ministry wants her." Dumbledore replied.

"How will I recognize her?" Snape asked.

"The port key will take you directly to her house," Dumbledore stated. He handed Snape a parchment. "Give her this, it explains everything."

Snape took the parchment and placed it in his robe. He picked up the sardine can.

"Her name is Margaret Morris," Dumbledore said as the port key snatched Snape away.

Snape landed in a familiar yard. The garden had not been tended in many years and the blue paint on the shudders of the house was beginning to peel. Flashes of the day he first came to America jumped into his mind:

_The old woman scowled at him, "I have no daughter! Now get out of my yard!" She picked up the hoe she was using on the ground and swung it over her shoulder. She attempted to throw it at him._

_Severus waved his wand and said, "_Avada Kedavra_!"_

_The old woman collapsed to the ground face first into her precious garden._

_The old man spat on Snape's boots and said, "Don't mention that she-devil around me!"_

_Snape raised an eyebrow as well as his wand used the Avada Kedavra spell and disapparated. The male Morris fell over dead with a contorted look on his face. _

_As the three remaining sons exited the bowling alley he pulled his wand and cast the spell. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation and contemplate his next move. He was attacked from behind._

_Snape opened his eyes with great difficulty. It was almost as if they were glued shut. He tried to assess his situation. He was in some kind of bed room living area. The bed he was laying on was very large. The night stand next to the bed had a lamp and a clock. The time was 12:00 AM. He wondered what day it was and if he had completed his assignment. There was a table and two chairs next to a small window. In front of the bed was a cabinet with drawers and a strange square item, something the muggles called a television. He tried to sit up but a pain in his ribs made him lay back down. He realized that his robes had been removed only his trousers remained, and he had some kind of white material wrapped around his rib cage. He closed his eyes and felt his rib cage. He could not feel any bones out of place. His wand was no where to be seen._

_He heard a swooshing sound and the rattling of a door knob. He reached for his wand then remembered it was missing. He heard the door open and light footsteps. There was the rattling of bag being placed on a table. He opened his eyes a slit and saw a young woman with long black hair in the room. _

_She had a wand in her hand and with a swift wave the window blinds were closed. A lamp on the table lit itself and a large bowl jumped from the bag and onto the table._

"_Are you feeling better?" she asked without turning to look at him. _

_He closed his eyes. He was being aided by a witch. He heard her walk over to the bed._

"_I have a friend who is better at potions than I am she's creating an anti-ache potion for you." She pulled a chair over to the bed, waved her wand changing it to an easy chair. "Actually, she thinks it's for me. She's knows I get terrible headaches. In the mean time I have some chamomile tea for you. I also brought you some chicken soup to eat."_

"_My name is Margaret Morris," she said. She waved her wand and the blanket gently rose and covered his body._

_He knew the name. She was the only witch in the muggle family. _

Snape looked around the unkempt yard one more time before going to the door. As he reached the door a young lady opened it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked. Her wand, which was hidden from any onlookers by the large wooden door, was pointed directly at Snape's heart.

Snape recognized her immediately she was a little older and her hair was much shorter but it was indeed Margaret Morris.

"I am Professor Snape," he stated. "I have come to bring you to Hogwarts."

"Shh," she said. She quickly stowed her wand and ushered him into the house. "People around here do not understand." He entered the house, it had not changed much either, and she magically locked the door.

"I was told to give this to you," Snape said as he pulled the parchment Dumbledore had given him from his robe.

She took the paper and quickly read it.

"I was told someone would come to get me," She said. "My bag is packed," she pointed to the carpetbag sitting on the floor near the door. "And a taxi should be here momentarily to take us to the airport. Would you like some tea while we wait?" She stowed the parchment into the pocket of her jeans.

She waved her wand and a teapot moved to the stove and the stove lit itself. Two cups flew out of the cupboard and onto the table.

Snape nodded and sat down at the table.

"Do you have a preference?" She questioned. "I have Chamomile, Earl Grey, Green tea, Black tea?"

"Earl Grey will do nicely," Snape said. He watched her as she put a bag into each cup and then poured the steaming liquid. She placed the teapot back on the stove.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It's muggle tea," Margaret explained. "I find it much easier and no messy tea leaves to dispose. Do you use sugar or honey?"

"No," he said.

"Cream or milk?"

"No."

She dipped the bag a couple of times them place the used bag into a compartment on the mug. She placed the mug in front of Snape.

"If you find it's not strong enough for your taste just dip the bag back in for a few more minutes," She removed the bag from her mug, placed it in the compartment then poured honey into her mug and stirred it with a spoon.

"Have you flown by muggle air before?" She questioned.

"No," he replied. He sipped the tea and found it was to his liking.

"I have, and I found that I don't fly well. I just want you to be aware that I will either talk your ear off the entire flight or not say a word because I'm too scared." She took a sip of her tea.

They sat in silence while they sipped their tea. She studied him and visa versa.

"Taxi's here." Margaret stated abruptly breaking the silence. "We should get going."

Snape took one last sip of his tea.

"_Scourgify!_" Margaret said and the tea cups and spoon cleansed themselves and went back to their place.

A car pulled up in front of the house and honked its horn. A loud buzzing noise rang through out the house.

"That's my alarm!" Margaret stated, "The ministry hooked it up a few weeks ago."

Snape recognized the sound and knew exactly what it meant. The Death Eaters would be there soon. He grabbed Margaret by the arm, picked up her carpetbag and pushed her out the door. They rushed to the waiting vehicle and Snape unceremoniously shoved her in.

"To the air port!" Snape shouted.

"There's a ten spot in it for you if you get us there in fifteen minutes," Margaret said to the cabbie.

"No need for the ten spot," the cabbie said. The cabbie had a baseball cap on his head and bright red strands of hair poked out around his ears. He turned and smiled at Margaret.

"Jeffery!" Margaret shouted with great surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Special assignment," Jeffery stated. He pulled the cab away from the curb and watched her through his rear view mirror. "I'm to see that you get to the airport safely. Who's your friend?"

"This is Professor Snape," Margaret stated. "He's here to escort me to my new home." Snape sneered at the new comer, he reminded Snape of a Weasley. "Jeffery the alarm went off as we were leaving."

"Say no more," Jeffery said. He turned his complete attention to driving his cab. The cab moved with lightning speed as he weaved in and out between other vehicles.

"Do you trust this man?" Snape whispered into Margaret's ear.

"With my life," Margaret replied. "He's been like a brother to me."

"When we get to the airport go directly to the ticket counter," Jeffery stated. "You'll find a familiar face waiting for you. He'll have every thing you need to get on the plane."

Margaret covered her eyes as Jeffery swerved around a vehicle that was in his way. She simply nodded in reply to his statement.

Jeffery's driving reminded Snape of the knight bus, which was a wizard transport in Great Britain.

Jeffery pulled into the airport and hopped out. He opened the door to let them out.

Margaret climbed out of the vehicle and gave Jeffery a hug.

"Thanks for everything," she said. "Please write if you get an opportunity."

Jeffery smiled and nodded.

Snape grabbed the carpet bag and Margaret's arm.

Jeffery grabbed Snape by the arm and said into his ear, "If anything happens to her before she reaches her destination I will hold you personally responsible and come looking for you!"

Snape sneered at the man and jerked his arm away. "I understand you are very protective of the girl; however if you ever touch me in that manner again you will loose the use of that arm." He pushed Margaret forward and through the entrance door.

Margaret led the way to the ticket counter and saw a tall bald black man standing behind the ticket counter. She smiled as she reached the counter.

"Walter!" she said. "Did you come out of retirement just to see me off?"

The black man smiled at Margaret.

"Hello Margareet," Walter said. "I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." He pulled out some paper work.

"Are you Professor Severus Snape?" Walter asked Snape.

"Yes," Snape responded.

"Margareet will be using your last name for the flight," Walter stated, "as your wife."

"What!" Snape exclaimed. "Never!"

"I could be your adopted sister," Margaret suggested. "That way there would be no questions as to why we don't look anything alike."

Snape thought about it for a moment. He didn't like the idea of this woman using his name but….

"Since there are no other options," Snape responded. "But it's only till we get to Hogwarts."

Margaret smiled and looked over Walter's shoulder at the small television that was showing up to the minute news. It showed a fire truck pulling up to a small house that was blazing.

"Walter, isn't that my house?" she asked.

Walter looked over at the TV and nodded his head sadly.

"We better get you on the plane fast!" Walter said. He handed Snape the plane tickets. "You will be spending the night in Paris."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"The ministry isn't taking any chances; they want to make sure Margareet gets to where she's goin' safely. You will be taking a train to Calais. Tickets for the train to Calais will be waiting for you in your hotel room. From there you will take the Eurotunnel to Folkestone. Tickets will be waiting for you in Folkestone to take the train to Kings Cross. I'm sure you know the way from there."

Walter handed Snape two booklets.

"These are your passports," Walter said. "Since you're traveling like muggles you'll need these as you enter a different country. I'll try to get hold of the hotel to change the reservation." He handed Snape a piece of parchment. "This tells you the name of your hotel, and where to pick up your tickets for the Eurotunnel." He handed Snape a small bag. "There's a sneakoscope in this bag. I assume you know how it works?" Snape grimaced at Walter and nodded his head. "Good Luck. Now you better get going. The plane will be leaving shortly Gate C15."

Snape pocketed the items Walter had just given him and turned to Margaret who was staring at the television. He took hold of her arm and pulled her away.

"We must hurry," he stated.

"That was my house," Margaret said. She stumbled along next to Snape in a state of shock.

As they walked swiftly through the airport Snape felt as if they were being watched. When they reached the appropriate gate a young lady stood waiting for them.

"Tickets, please," she said with a pleasant smile.

Snape reached into his robe and pulled out the tickets and handed them to the lady. She marked their seats numbers on the outer flap and returned them to him.

"Quickly," she whispered. "They are in the vicinity, be sure to close the window shade as you sit down."

Snape nodded and pulled Margaret down the narrow corridor to the plane. As they entered the plane the flight attendant showed them to their seats. She pulled down the window shade as Margaret sat down in the window seat.

The flight attendant began her speech about the emergency exits. Snape listened carefully to everything she said. He buckled his seat belt then noticed that Margaret hadn't buckled her belt. She was staring off into space. He buckled the belt for her.

The plane taxied down the runway preparing for take off. Snape felt a pressure on his hand and looked down to see Margaret's hand tightening around his.

"_I was told one of the muggles kicked you in the face." Margaret gently placed a cold wet cloth on his eyes. His hand automatically shot up and grasped her wrist. "It's okay; it's just a wet wash cloth. I couldn't afford a dragon steak to put on your eyes. This will help keep the swelling down. You may have a black eye or two for a while." He released her wrist. She messaged the area where he had held her to bring back the circulation._

She had helped him, it only seemed right he do the same for her. He gave her hand a light reassuring squeeze; however when the plane was in the air he pried her fingers loose.


	3. The Witch Hunt Begins

Phrases/paragraphs in _Italic_ are memories/flashbacks.

The house was considered haunted by the villagers, Voldemort found the mansion to be just what he needed for the time being. Any villager foolish enough to come near the place was quickly disposed of by a nearby death eater.

Voldemort sat in his den. The recently released Lucius Malfoy stood next to him.

"Lucius, we need to find Margaret Morris," Voldemort stated.

"May I ask why, my Lord?" Malfoy questioned.

"She is a self taught Auror," Voldemort stated rubbing his hands together. "Think about it. She is just starting to regain her memory after a faulty memory charm. If we could get her here and teach her our ways…"

"Yes, master it would be a quit an accomplishment," Malfoy stated. "Couldn't you use the Improved Imperius Curse?"

"The Long Distance Imperius Curse," Voldemort corrected him, "was an experiment. It only worked well the one time. Any other time I used the curse the volunteer died. Are you volunteering to be the next one I try the curse on?"

"Who would you like to go get the girl?" Malfoy questioned quickly.

"I want you to bring the girl to me," Voldemort replied. "Convince her to work with us. I want to start her training the minute I see her."

"My Lord, I do not understand why you would want a mudblood working with the pure blooded," Malfoy stated.

"You do not need to understand," Voldemort said, "Just do as I say."

"Yes, master," Malfoy said. He gave Voldemort a bow and quickly left the room.

"Crabbe, Goyle come with me!" Malfoy demanded.

The two muscular men followed Malfoy out of the house.

The three Death Eaters landed with a thump as the port key dropped them unceremoniously onto the ground in a forest. Lucius Malfoy took a piece of parchment from his robe. It contained the address of Margaret Morris.

Not wanting to draw attention to themselves by apparating, they began walking. It took them several hours to finally locate the correct street. They walked down the street till they found the correct number; it was a small white house with blue shudders that needed a good paint job.

"This is the place," Crabbe said. "What do we do now?"

"We go in and find Margaret Morris," Malfoy stated.

"Should we knock first?" Goyle questioned.

"No," Malfoy said. "That would alert her that we are here and she might try to escape."

Malfoy took out his wand and with a quick motion burst the door open. They entered the house and ransacked it looking in every room and under every piece of furniture. The house was empty. Not a trace of a living being any where.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Crabbe.

"Goyle," Malfoy said. "I want you to find something personal of hers, like a comb or brush."

Goyle began to search the house again. He came back a few moments later with a hair brush.

Malfoy pulled a cylindrical object from his robe.

"This is an experimental object," Malfoy stated. He took a piece of hair from the brush. "It's called a witch finder. You take something like this piece of hair; you put it in this compartment." He put the hair into a compartment and flipped a switch. "It should help us locate the owner of this piece of hair."

The witch finder began making noises. Malfoy smiled as an arrow pointed the way. They exited the house.

"Crabbe, burn the house," Malfoy said. "That way she has no reason to come back."

Crabbe waved his wand which ignited the curtains in every room of the house on fire simultaneously.

They followed the witch finder. It took them to a very strange muggle infested area. Huge muggle flying contraptions were every where. The witch finder pointed to one of the machines that had just taken flight.

Snape and Margaret entered the hotel lobby and went straight to the desk.

"How may I help you?" the man behind the desk asked in perfect English.

"You have a room for Snape," Snape replied. "It should have two beds, for my sister and me."

The man checked his computer and frowned, "I am sorry sir, when they called to change the reservation we had no room with two beds available. We still do not have two beds available. I do have a nice room with a king size bed for you."

"I will not sleep in the same bed as my sister!" Snape exclaimed. "You will find us another bed or perhaps a sofa."

The man checked his computer again and frowned, "I am terribly sorry, we do not have any rooms with sofas available."

"Is there a bloody convention in town?" Snape yelled.

"I'm sorry sir," the man stated. He handed Snape the key to the room.

Snape snatched the key and stormed away from the desk. Margaret followed in his wake. He walked past the elevators and went straight to the stairs. He marched up three flights of stairs, with Margaret close behind, before he looked at the key to the room and realized their room was on the second floor. He stopped abruptly and turned. Margaret walked around him and continued up the stairs.

"Margaret!" Snape called to her. She stopped in her tracks, turned around and began descending the stairs.

Without waiting for Margaret to catch up Snape went down two flights of stairs. When he reached the platform he waited. He took Margaret by the arm as she turned to continue down the stairs. He pulled her through the doorway. She was soon back in step behind him. She hadn't spoken a word since she saw her house on fire on the television and seemed to be in a constant daze.

He opened the door to the room and waited for her to enter. She walked into the room and stopped. Snape closed the door behind them and saw an envelope sitting on the night stand next to the bed. He walked over and picked up the envelope. He tore it opened and there was one train ticket and a note, he read the note.

"My, aren't we special," Snape said to Margaret as he pocketed the note and the train ticket. "The lady gets new clothes. It seems we are to go to a nearby clothes shop and pick up a traveling cloak for you." He dropped her carpet bag on the bed. "Let's go and get this done and over with."

He took Margaret's arm so she wouldn't wander off and went out of the room.

They found the shop just down the road from their hotel. They entered and Snape went directly to the counter.

"How may I help you?" asked the young lady behind the counter.

"I'm here to pick up a cloak for Margaret Snape," Snape stated. He said the name with utter disdain. Margaret giggled at the sound of the name. She wandered the shop looking at the trinkets.

"You don't look like a Margaret," the lady behind the counter remarked jokingly. She turned to pull a box out from under a pile of boxes. Snape sneered at her. "Here it is." She handed Snape a large white box, tied with a pink ribbon and had a pink bow on it.

"Thank you," He said. He gave her a slight bow. He turned to take Margaret by the arm when he noticed her standing in front of a glass counter staring at a necklace. He set the box on the counter, walked over to where Margaret stood and looked down at the necklace in the glass case. It looked like an ordinary cameo, however if you looked closely there was a holographic image of a golden letter S written calligraphy style. The hologram would switch from the cameo to the letter and back.

The lady walked over to where they stood and opened the case. She pulled out the necklace and handed it to Margaret. Margaret put the necklace up to her neck and turned for Snape's approval.

Snape scowled at her. She smiled and handed the necklace back to the lady.

"Can we go now?" Snape asked.

Margaret nodded and headed toward the door. It was the closest she'd been to what you could consider normal since they left the states. She waited till Snape had retrieved the box and joined her before walking out the door. They went straight to the hotel and to their room. Snape placed the box on the bed.

"Stay here," Snape said. "I'll get us something to eat." He went out the door leaving Margaret by herself. He secured the room with magical lock. He found a small eatery inside the hotel where he ordered food and brought it to the room.

When he entered the room he found Margaret sitting in a chair. The back of the chair was right up against the wall and positioned so she could see who was coming in before they could see her, just like she did all those many years ago.

_Snape tried once again to sit up. Margaret was quickly at his side trying to help. His head spun at the pain from his ribs. She repositioned the pillows._

"_I will not be molly coddled," Snape growled._

_Margaret stepped back quickly. "Fine, I'll be right over here." She walked over to the table and sat down to eat._

_He noticed that she had positioned that chair so her back was firmly against a wall and she could keep vigil on both him and the door. _

Snape put the food on the table. He pulled the sneakoscope out of its bag and placed it on a table near the door.

"I purchased some soup and Chamomile tea for you," he placed the containers on the table. He pulled out a small jar of honey and placed it directly in front of her. "I had to purchase this separately from a grocer down the street." She looked up at him, smiled, hopped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug.

"It's just a jar of honey," Snape said as he pried her off of him.

Margaret sat back down and picked up the honey jar. She struggled for a few moments trying to get the lid off. Finally she pulled out her wand and zapped the jar. The lid melted away and she spooned out the honey she required. She then did a spell that replaced the lid. She held the Styrofoam cup in both hands feeling the warmth of the liquid. She took a sip and sighed.

Snape took his food out of the bag and sat across from Margaret. He put his head down while he ate so he didn't have to look at her. His food tasted like cardboard and the tea was so weak it was like drinking hot water. When he looked up at Margaret she was asleep in the chair.

He stood and walked over to the bed. The box containing Margaret's cloak was still sitting in the middle of the bed next to her carpet bag. Snape picked them both up, placed them on the dresser drawers than went back over to the bed and turned down the covers. He then picked Margaret up and placed her on the bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers to her chin, she looked just like an angel. He sat in the chair she had occupied and watched her sleep.

Margaret rolled onto her side.

As _Margaret entered the backyard she spied a large lump near the garden. She slowed her pace and noticed the lump was wearing her mother's dress. As she reached the lump, which was her mother, she fell to her knees and bellowed._

Margaret rolled on to her stomach.

_She opened the door to the basement to call for her brother. As she peered down the stairs at the bottom lay her brother._

Margaret rolled on to her other side.

_A gurney was wheeled to in front of the window. A body covered in a white sheet laid on it._

"_Are you ready?" the police officer asked._

_Margaret nodded her head. She already had an idea of who it was. The sheet was removed from the head and there laid her father._

Margaret rolled on to her back.

_Margaret smiled and looked over Walter's shoulder at the small television that was showing up to the minute news. It showed a fire truck pulling up to a small house that was blazing_.

Margaret sat up in the bed and looked around. "My house is on fire!" Margaret shouted as she threw off the blanket.

"She speaks," Snape said sarcastically.

"Where am I?" Margaret looked around the room.

"You're in France. Paris, France to be precise."

"Can we leave?" Margaret asked. She climbed out of the bed and put her shoes on her feet. "Please."

"You didn't sleep very long," Snape said.

"I had a nightmare," Margaret admitted. "Can we continue the journey, please?"

Snape picked up a piece of parchment he had been studying.

"The last train leaves in 15 minutes," Snape said. "We'll have to hurry if we are to catch it."

Margaret nodded. She walked over to the dresser drawers and picked up her carpet bag.

"You might as well wear that traveling cloak," Snape suggested. He stood and cleaned the remains of their meal with a wave of his wand.

Margaret carefully took the ribbon from the box and took off the lid. There lying on top of the cloak was the necklace she had been admiring. She was about to put it on then thought better about it. She picked up her bright red cloak and placed it squarely upon her shoulders.

"How do I look?" Margaret asked. She placed the hood on her head.

"Fine," he replied.

"This was in the box," Margaret stated. She put the hood down so she could see Snape better. She handed the necklace to Snape. "I don't recall purchasing it."

"Neither do I," Snape said. He took the necklace and placed it in his robe. "I'll have it checked when we get back to Hogwarts."

"I guess I'm ready," Margaret said. "Can you perform some kind of spell so I don't stand out so much?"

Snape cocked an eye brow and said, "I was told there was an enchantment that prevented magic from working on you."

"The ministry did perform a spell," Margaret stated. "I think it wore off before Jeffery picked us up. I wouldn't have been able to ride in his taxi if it had still been working."

"So, we could take a port key back to Hogwarts." Snape stated.

"Do you have authorization to create one," Margaret asked excitedly. "That would be great!"

"No," Snape admitted. "Can you apparate?"

"No," Margaret stated.

"We'll have to take the train; however, once we get to Great Britain we will be able to flag the Knight Bus which will get us to Hogwarts faster than the muggle transport." He took the ticket out of his robe. "We only have one ticket."

"So, which one of us is going to be camouflaged?" Margaret asked.

Snape pulled out his wand and performed a disillusion spell.

Margaret felt a trickle down her back as the spell took affect. She put her hood back in place, "Let's go."

Snape opened the door and Margaret walked out. She took hold of Snape's arm as he walked out of the room.

Snape closed the door, leaving the sneakoscope on the table. They walked down the corridor to the stairs when they heard the sneakoscope go off.

"Quickly!" Snape said. He took hold of the hand on his arm and gripped it firmly. They began running down the stairs.

Malfoy and his thugs exited the elevator and walked over to the room where the sneakoscope was wailing. Goyle blasted the door open.

It didn't take long to search the room. Malfoy threw the sneakoscope across the room.

"Damn, they got away," Malfoy shouted. He looked at his witch finder and saw it was pointing in another direction. "Let's go!"

Snape dragged Margaret all the way to the train station.

"Which train will take us to Calais?" Snape asked breathlessly.

"Right here," the conductor stated. "We're just getting ready to pull out."

The conductor put the step back on the ground for Snape to use. Margaret entered the train ahead of Snape. The conductor waved his light, picked up the step and climbed on board the train.

Margaret stopped, not knowing which way she should turn. Snape gently pushed her to her right and she entered the train car. She slowly walked down the aisle looking for a place to sit.

"Keep walking," Snape whispered into her ear, "We'll go to the last car. I'm sure there will be plenty of seats there."

They continued to walk from one car to the next each just as full as the first car. They reached the last passenger car and found one available seat.

Snape sat down and pulled Margaret onto his lap.

She curled up on his lap so she wouldn't knock into anyone. He placed the carpet bag on her lap so that to passersby's it would seem as if he were holding on to the bag.

The train began to move, before long Margaret had snuggled close to Snape and was sound asleep.

The death eaters arrived just as the train pulled out of the station.

"Find out that train's destination," Malfoy ordered.

Goyle grabbed the nearest person by the throat and held him in midair.

"Where does that train stop?" Goyle asked.

"Th..tr..in..ca." was all the man could muster with out any air.

"Let the man breath," Malfoy stated.

Goyle nodded and released the man from his grip.

"Now, where did you say that train went?" Malfoy questioned.

"That train is going to Calais," the man stated.

"Thank you," Malfoy said. He nodded his head and Crabbe performed the _Avada Kedavra _cruse.

**Kerichi: **Consider me clueless, a dumb blonde, whatever, you stated your case eloquently and it has been taken to heart, changes were made when this new chapter was posted. Many, many thanks.


	4. The Witch Hunt Continues filthly little ...

Phrases/paragraphs in _Italic_ are memories/flashbacks.

The train arrived in Calais with a sudden jerk which woke Margaret. Snape held her close to him so she wouldn't touch any of the passengers as the passengers disembarked.

"We have a problem," Snape whispered as the passengers quickly left the car. "There are death eaters near."

"You put a disillusion spell on me." Margaret said as she climbed off of Snape's lap and tried to look out the window from the center aisle.

"There are certain spells that only stop muggles from seeing you and that is one of them," Snape said. "Listen carefully, no matter what happens do not take off your cloak," Snape stated. Margaret looked at him quizzically.

"Your cloak has an enchantment that will enable me to locate you should we become separated," Snape remarked. "You are the only one who can remove your cloak." He stood and stretched his legs. "You say you can't apparate. I need to know if it is because you have not learned the procedure or you are just unable to apparate."

"I haven't learned," Margaret started. "Everyone tells me that at one time I was very good at apparating. It takes time to practice and spells have been my main priority lately."

"This is what I want you to do." He leaned down and began whispering instruction in her ear.

Malfoy and his thugs stood at the train station eyeing each passenger as they disembarked. Malfoy kept an eye on his witch finder but it continued to point to the train. Suddenly the witch finder changed positions and was pointing directly behind them. Malfoy quickly turned and saw a shadow run into the nearest bathroom.

"This way!" Malfoy shouted. The three men raced into the toilette. Malfoy stopped abruptly and Goyle ran straight in to Malfoy. He bounced off of Malfoy as Crabbe ran into Goyle and they both knocked into Malfoy. There was a tangle of limbs as the three death eaters fell to the floor. The witch finder fell out of Malfoy's hand and into several pieces.

"You bumbling idiots!" Malfoy shouted. He picked up the witch finder and put the pieces back together but the piece of hair was missing.

The three of them stood and brushed the dirt from their robes.

Malfoy gathered his wits and took a deep breath.

"Goyle, did you happen to keep the hairbrush we found in Miss Morris' house?" Malfoy questioned.

The ape like man nodded his head and took the brush from his pocket and handed it to Malfoy. Malfoy took a piece of hair from the hair brush and placed it into the appropriate compartment. He turned on the witch finder and the machine pointed directly at Goyle.

"Did you use the hair brush?" Malfoy questioned.

Goyle looked away as he nodded his head.

"You fool," Malfoy said. "Now we've lost her." He handed the brush to Goyle. "I want you to pull out every strand of hair in this brush and try it in the witch finder until you find one that does not point to you."

Margaret unexpectedly apparated directly in front of Malfoy, to Malfoy's delight, he grabbed the girl and pulled out an old soda can that portaled them back to Malfoy Manor, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to fend for themselves.

Malfoy dropped the can when they materialized in the front entry hall. He grabbed Margaret's arm and dragged her into his den. In the middle of the room was an enormous oak desk. There was a huge overstuffed chair behind the desk and in front of the desk sat two straight back wooden chairs. The walls were covered in medieval weaponry. One wall seemed to be dedicated to the Samurai. There was Kamishimo, a two piece costume typically worn over a kimono, in a glass display case. Around it were many weapons, a Kutana, a Nodachi, a Wakizashi, a set of Nunchaku and a Tai chi were on display.

"So, you are the infamous Margaret Morris," Malfoy said. He lifted her chin with his index finger to get a better look at her. There was something about her eyes that looked familiar. He scrutinized them fully, they were almost serpentine shaped and dark and menacing.

"You are about to join one of the wizard worlds greatest alliance." Malfoy stated. "My lord wishes you to become one of his many followers." He released her chin, pushed her into a chair and began pacing in front of her.

"I have been chosen to make you see our side of the alliance." He turned and smiled a wicked smile. "Perhaps we can come to an understanding. I can be very persuasive." He waved his wand and the blinds on all the windows closed and the doors closed and locked.

"Let us start fresh," He removed his traveling cloak. "My name is Lucius Malfoy," he laid it across the chair. "Would you care for some tea?" He ceremoniously removed his gloves and placed them on top of the cloak. He walked over to Margaret, "Allow me to take your cloak," He carefully reached over to unfasten her cloak.

Margaret sat frozen. She didn't know what to say or to do. She was in a foreign place and even if she could escape where would she go? She watched as the man in front of her paced ranting about some kind of alliance. She slowly slipped her hand into her pocket and firmly gripped her wand. He reached to unfasten her cloak and an electrical charge attacked his fingers sending him flying across the room.

Margaret jumped from her seat and ran to the nearest door. She pulled on the door and found it was locked. She waved her wand and shouted "_Alohomora_!" the door opened and closed just as quickly.

"_Expelliarmus!" _ Malfoy said. Her wand flew out of her hand and across the room. He walked toward her, wand in hand. "I was told you were good."

"_Crucio!"_ He shouted.

Margaret felt a sudden stabbing pain that started at her feet and quickly ran up her entire body. She began shaking uncontrollably and lost the use of her limbs. She fell to the floor and began twitching. Just as quickly as it had begun it stopped.

Malfoy stepped over to her and pulled her to her feet and firmly sat her on the chair.

"Remove your cloak," Malfoy stated. His wand was raised at the ready.

Margaret shook her head. Once again she fell to the floor twitching in agony. Blood began to trickle from her nose.

"This will go much easier on you if you do as I say," Malfoy stated. "I will only tell you once more to remove your cloak."

Margaret stubbornly shook her head again.

"_Imperio!"_ Malfoy shouted. He had decided on another tactic. "Now stand up."

Margaret, having been weakened by the previous spell, could not resist the spell. She stood and was now directly in front of Malfoy.

Lucius walked around her, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Remove your cloak," he said.

Margaret's hands moved very slowly. She tried with all the will power available to not do as he asked. She unfastened her cloak and let it drop to the floor.

"I see I will have to teach you some manners, _Accio nine tails_." A cat-o-nine-tails whip flew from the wall behind his desk and into his hand. "I was hoping we could do this with out the Imperius Curse. Please remove your blouse."

Margaret tried once again to resist. Her fingers slowly moved to the top button.

Malfoy skillfully snapped the whip and one of the tails hit the back of her right hand leaving a red impression. "You are trying my patience mudblood. Either you remove that blouse or I will cut it off." He set the whip on his desk.

"_Accio Wakizashi_!" The Wakizashi sword flew from the wall into his waiting hand. He skillfully wielded the weapon around several times then sliced into the thin cotton material that was her blouse. He missed slicing off her fingers by a millimeter. With a wave of his wand the sword was back in its casing. The pieces of material that was her blouse fell to the floor.

"This could get a bit messy," Malfoy said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I wouldn't want to stain _my_ new shirt."

He untucked his shirt from his pants and removed it. His long white hair fell over his bare biceps as he neatly folded the shirt and placed it on his desk. He picked up the whip and walked up behind the girl. He shoved the staff of the whip into the back of his trousers and placed the palm of his hands on her shoulders and gently caressed them.

"Tell me why Lord Voldemort is so interested in you?" He asked persuasively. "Why does my master want a witch who has no formal training or an ounce of pure blood in her body? There must be something special about you."

When he received no answer, he took a step back, pulled out the whip and with a quick flick of the wrist snapped the whip which hit her right shoulder leaving huge welts. Blood spurted out of one of the welts splattering all over Malfoy's bare chest. The sight of blood invigorated him. His smile widened and his eyes sparkled. He flicked his wrist again receiving similar results.

The sound of the door bell ringing through out the empty house prevented Malfoy from flicking his wrist a third time.

"You will stay right here," he commanded. He left the girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Who could it be," Malfoy wondered as he stomped through the house to the front door. He threw the door open to confront who ever had interrupted him.

"What do you want!" Malfoy shouted.

"I believe you have something for me," Professor Snape stood at the front door. "It was something you could not owl to me."

Malfoy moved aside to allow the professor entrance into the house.

"I don't recall," Malfoy said.

"I see I have interrupted something," Snape said eyeing Malfoy's shirtless blood splattered body.

Malfoy closed the door and began walking down the hall.

"I have a project the dark lord has asked me to tend too." Malfoy said. "Perhaps you could assist me."

"Since when have you ever needed my assistance?" Snape questioned.

"I believe you know my new project," Malfoy stated. He smiled at Snape's raised eyebrow. "Do you remember the little mudblood that got away back when you were sent to the Americas?"

"You mean the one you told me was of no consequence," Snape replied.

Malfoy smiled and said, "You do remember, it seems our lord and master has taken a liking to this particular mudblood. He wants to prepare her to fight on our side. I just have to convince her a little."

"I see," Snape remarked. "And is the blood part of your convincing tactic?"

Malfoy threw the cat-o-nine-tails into the air and caught it, "I guess you could say I've been trying to whip her into shape." He laughed a menacing laugh and opened the door to the den.

"Maybe you can persuade her," Malfoy stated. He handed the whip to Snape. "I'll give you a few minutes to become reacquainted." He raised an eye brow at Snape.

Snape took the whip and entered the den. Malfoy closed the door behind Snape.

Margaret stood where Malfoy had left her. Snape quickly walked over.

"Put your cloak on," Snape commanded.

She picked up the cloak and placed it around her shoulders. Snape handed her a rubber boot. As she took the boot she was portaled out of the room.

Snape picked up her wand and pocketed it. He walked over to the door and flung it open. Malfoy stood in the hall waiting.

"There is no one in this room," Snape remarked. "You have wasted my time with your tomfoolery." He shoved the whip into Malfoy's hands and stomped out of the mansion.

Margaret opened her eyes and found her body ached all over. She sat up gingerly to asses the situation. As she sat up a woman in a nurse's smock seemed to fly to her side.

"Oh good you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said. "Professor Dumbledore will be pleased to hear that." She picked up a bottle of anti-ache potion, poured some into a cup and handed it to Margaret.

"Where's my brother?" Margaret asked. She looked around the room at all the empty beds. She shook her head refusing the potion, she wasn't about to take a potion from a total stranger.

Pomfrey frowned, put the cup on the night stand and shook her head. "I'll let Professor Dumbledore know you're awake." She scurried out of the room.

Margaret took a moment to notice she was wearing some sort of pajama, not the hospital gown that you would get in a muggle hospital. Her right shoulder was bandaged; she looked over at the night stand hoping her wand would be there. Any quick movements she made caused her pain, but she had to find her wand. She winced as she turned to search under her pillow.

"You wouldn't be in so much pain if you took your potion," a familiar voice stated.

Margaret looked up and Snape was standing at the end of her bed. She sat properly in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin to hide the unfaltering garment.

"Where are my clothes?" Margaret asked.

"Hanging in the closet," Snape replied. His head gave a slight nod to a closet door that seemed to be hidden next to the main entrance. "At lest what's left of them."

"Where's my wand?" she inquired.

"In a safe place," Snape answered.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

"Only a few hours," he responded. He walked over to the night stand and handed picked up the cup containing the potion.

"Have we had this conversation before?" she questioned.

_He noticed that she had positioned that chair so her back was firmly against a wall and she could keep vigil on both him and the door. He slowly maneuvered himself till he was sitting up right. _

"_Where are the rest of my clothes?"_

"_Stolen," she stated. "One of the muggles got away with your robes and your money pouch." She dipped her spoon into her soup and blew on the contents._

"_My wand where is it?"_

"_It's in a safe place." She sipped her soup. _

"_How long have I been unconscious?"_

"_A few hours."_

"No," Snape lied. He handed her the cup, "Drink your potion."

She took the cup from him and took a sniff. She made an awful face.

"This is terrible!" she complained. "You're not going to make me drink it straight like this, are you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you had to drink it, is this how you would drink it?" She asked.

Snape scowled at her, "I'll have a house elf bring you some chamomile tea. Just don't add honey." He turned and headed toward the door his robes billowing behind him.

"Thank you," Margaret said then added, "brother dear."

Snape turned quickly and stormed over to her. He gave her a very menacing look that would have scared any Hogwarts student.

"Do not refer to me in that manner," he said. He drew closer with ever word.

"What should I call you?" she asked. Her bright green eyes twinkled with mischief instead of fright. They were face to face their noses only inches apart.

"You may call me Professor Snape," he stated.

"Thank you," she said softly while she gently touched the tip of his nose with her nose, "Professor Snape. How long will it take to get my tea and when do I get my wand back."

Snape straightened up, dark eyes looked deep into the sparkling green eyes, "You'll get your wand when…"

"Whenever you are ready for it," Dumbledore interrupted. He stood at the door with his arms held outstretched as if waiting for a hug.

"This is our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore," Snape said. He stepped away from the bed as Dumbledore stepped forward.

Dumbledore took Margaret's hands in his and gave them a friendly squeeze. "Margaret Morris, I'm so glad you arrived safely. I'm sure you would like to go to your quarters."

Margaret smiled and said, "You're Professor Dumbledore? I was expecting someone much older." She returned the friendly squeeze. "Thank you so much for sending Professor Snape to accompany me here. The time I've spent with him has been very…stimulating."

Dumbledore released her hands and looked from Margaret to Snape, "I'm sure it has." His eyes twinkled as he looked back at Margaret, "As to the charges for apparating with out a license…." Dumbledore smiled at the girl in front of him. "The ministry has decided not to fine you, however, you are not allowed to apparate again until you have taken the test and received your license."

Margaret nodded. She looked from Dumbledore to Snape then back. "May I go to my room now?"

"As soon as Madam Pomfrey has released you, Professor Snape will escort you to your room. Tomorrow you will start your lessons." Dumbledore exited the room.

Snape grimace at the female in front of him, "I'll be back to escort you to your room. You'll have your wand in time for lessons tomorrow." He stalked out of the room.

Margaret laid back and smiled. The tingling sensation on her nose made the pain through out her body seem insignificant. Once again she had a feeling of DeJa Vu.


	5. Memories Are Hard To Remember

That night Margaret did not sleep well. Visions of finding her family dead kept invading her dreams and the soreness of her shoulder kept her awake. Madame Pomfrey had done an excellent job of healing the welts on her shoulder. The bandage served as a reminder that the open wounds were still in the process of mending. Margaret decided to dress and take a walk around the castle. She saw her red cloak hanging in her closet and put it on in case she ventured out doors. Since she did not have her wand she lit an old hurricane lamp that sat on her night stand and took it with her to light her way.

She stepped out of her quarters and felt a cool breeze rush past her. A ghost no doubt she thought to her self. She started down the hall pulling her cloak tight. The paintings were all sleeping; Margaret did her best to keep the light out of their eyes. She stopped at an edge where a stair case once stood and looked down.

"Students are not allowed to wonder the halls at night," a familiar voice spoke softly.

"I'm not exactly a typical student," Margaret said.

"None the less you should be in your quarters," Snape said. He took hold of her arm and turned her toward her quarters. "If Mr. Filch had caught you your punishment would have been severe."

"Would it have been as bad as the lashing I received from Mr. Malfoy?" She put her hand to her sore shoulder as she started to walk to her quarters. Snape released her arm and followed her.

"No," Snape remarked. "No punishment in this school is quit that severe. However; I have had students cleaning bed pans for Madame Pomfrey without using magic."

"_My parents were very disappointed when they found out I was a witch." Margaret stated. "That's when I found out my father wasn't my biological father."_

"_Did they tell you who your biological father was?" Snape questioned._

"_Some wizard named Tom Riddle." She said coolly. "Mother met him when she spent some time in London."_

"_I see," Snape remarked as he listened intently. _

"_They did everything they could to keep me out of school, including telling the headmaster I needed an operation and I died during surgery."_

"_Did they lie?" He walked over to the table and sat down._

"_No, I actually had surgery and to them I died on the operating table. They left me at the hospital and never came back." She put some tea leaves into the cups._

"_What kind of operation did you have?" Snape inquired._

"_A hysterectomy," Margaret stated matter-of-factly. "And I got stuck paying the bill. I had to wash bed pans, and clean dirty linens and bathrooms for two years to pay off that debt." _

"_A what?" Snape asked._

"_Are you hungry?" Margaret said trying to change to subject. _

"_Tell me what a histormy is?" Snape demanded_

"_My reproductive system was completely removed." Margaret said. She picked up the jug to pour some water into a cup. Her hands began shaking._

_Snape stood, took the jug from her and turned her toward him. She laid her head on his chest and began crying. The first tears she had shed since she found her family dead._

"I did that for a living for two years." Margaret stated. "It's how I paid off the hospital for my operation."

They had stopped in front of Margaret's door. She looked up at him. "I already told you about that, didn't I?"

Snape simply raised a sardonic eyebrow at her.

"So, what kind of punishment will I receive from you for being out of my quarters this late at night?" Margaret inquired.

"Come down to the potions class room after dinner," Snape stated. "I will determine your punishment at that time." He opened her door and ushered her in.

"Do you have something that might help me sleep?" Margaret asked.

"What is preventing you from sleeping?" Snape inquired.

"Nightmares," Margaret said.

"Maybe you should talk to some one about your dreams," Snape suggested.

"Are you volunteering?" Margaret asked coyly.

Snape raised a single brow at her. "I'll have a sleeping draught prepared for you when you come down to the potion room for your detention." Snape said.

"Professor, who is Tom Riddle?" Margaret questioned.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's a name that just suddenly came to me," Margaret said. "A memory perhaps."

"I'll tell you about him when you serve detention." Snape replied. "Good night." He closed the door.

Margaret walked over to her bed and laid on it till the dawn approached. Every time she closed her eyes she saw a dead body at her feet. Once a single ray of sunshine flowed into her room she hopped out of bed and out the door. She followed the children that had just emerged from behind a fat lady down the stairs and into the Great Hall.

Not knowing where she should sit she simply sat with the students she had followed. The Gryffindors made room for the new student. Introductions were swiftly made.

"Aren't you a bit old to be a student?" Ron asked as he moved closer to Hermione to make room for Margaret.

"Ronald, that's not a very polite thing to say," Hermione said.

"Yes, I am much too old to be a student," Margaret replied with a smile. "I lost my memory many years ago and am starting to get pieces back a little at a time. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to allow me to come here to learn, or should I say relearn magic."

"Will you be taking lessons with us?" Hermione questioned.

"I believe I will be given mostly private tutoring," Margaret stated. "Except for potion's, Professor Snape refuses to give me private lessons. So, who is the best teacher?" Margaret asked.

"Professor McGonagall," the three some replied in unison.

"What does he teach?"

"_She_ teaches Transfiguration," Hermione stated. "We have her first thing this morning. Would you like to join us?"

"My lessons don't start for a few hours," Margaret stated. "I think I'd like that. I have to retrieve my wand first. It was placed in a safe place while I was incapacitated yesterday."

Margaret stood and headed toward the staff table. At first it looked like she was heading for Professor Dumbledore until she turned swiftly and headed for Snape.

"Good Morning," Margaret said with a smile to the frowning Professor.

"Is it?" Snape grimaced. His eyes darted around the hall looking for students who were doing no good.

"I'd like my wand please," Margaret said.

"Your classes don't start for several hours," He remarked.

"I know, I'd like to practice a little," she stated.

"Where do you intend to practice?" Snape inquired. "Use of magic in the halls is prohibited."

"I'll be in a class room." she looked at him quizzically. "Are you intentionally keeping my wand from me?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore stated, "However, Professor Snape no longer has possession of your wand." Dumbledore stood behind Snape, "Professor McGonagall is prepared to give you your wand whenever you are ready for it." He pointed toward Professor McGonagall.

"I'm ready for it," Margaret replied. "I would like to practice the spells I do remember and perhaps learn a few hexes in the mean time."

She turned and walked over to McGonagall to obtain her wand.

"Have you changed your mind about giving her private lessons?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No," Snape replied, "She may join my first year class as they take their finals and start from there. If she proves she is capable of learning quickly…"

"Very well, you know what's best for your students."

Later that day, Margaret entered the class room that was in the dungeon. There were dozens of little eleven year olds scurrying about the room. She felt extremely old. The children quickly took their seats. The only empty seat was at the front of the class room. Margaret walked over and sat down. She stowed her wand in her robe knowing she would not need it for this class.

"What are you doing here?" asked the chubby fellow in Slytherine robes sitting next to her.

"I'm going to learn potions," Margaret stated.

"You must be really bad at potions," the lad stated. "Cause you're as old as me mum."

The class room suddenly went silent as the door opened and Professor Snape swooshed into the room. Margaret could feel the tension as all of the students prepared for the worst.

Snape walked straight over to Margaret and slapped a piece of parchment on the table in front of her.

"You will prepare this potion," Snape stated. "You will find all the ingredients on the shelves behind my desk. The headmaster informed me you do not have a cauldron of your own at this time, so you will be using one of the school's cauldrons. They are located over there." He pointed to a stack of cauldrons sitting in a pile near the shelves. He leaned closer and looked menacingly into her eyes. "You have one hour to prepare this potion, starting now."

He straightened and began handing out the test the rest of the students were to take.

Margaret carefully read the instruction before stepping away from her desk to obtain the ingredients she would need for the potion. She took the parchment with her as she stepped away from her desk.

"I want everyone to keep their eyes on their own papers," Snape said as he walked around the room.

Margaret took a moment to examine the cauldrons that lay near the ingredients. Many of them were rusted through. She would have to sort through to find one that would be suitable.

"Your time is running short," Snape whispered in her ear.

"I know," Margaret replied. "But, you can't make a proper potion if you don't have the proper equipment." She pulled out her wand and picked up a cauldron.

"_Scurgify!" _she said with a flick of her wrist. The cauldron was clean and rust free. Margaret stowed her wand and gathered her ingredients.

She sat down and began chopping ginger roots into small pieces. She became so engrossed in preparing her potion that she didn't hear any of the oohs and aahs the children made as she slowly added her ingredients. The flame under her cauldron stayed at just the right height and before long a silver steam was emitting from the liquid.

"Wow," said the lad next to her. "It took me a month to get my potion to do that."

"One last ingredient," Margaret said. She took a dropper and slowly added one drop of toad sweat. Her arm was jolted as the children converged around to witness the finale and two more drops splashed into the cauldron. The silver steam turned purple and then exploded in her face.

"Opps," Margaret said. Her face was blackened and her hair charred and pointy. She looked up at Snape, who was standing at his desk with his arms crossed shaking his head disappointedly.

"Perhaps Remedial Potions would be the safest place for you," Snape remarked.

"Remedial Potions?" the class whispered as if that were the worst possible punishment around.

"Professor," said a small voice next Margaret. "It was my fault." The little girl with blonde pigtails stated. "I accidentally bumped her arm."

Snape cast his eye upon the young girl.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for speaking out of turn," Snape said, "And you will serve detention with me after dinner for your clumsiness."

The girl nodded her head.

"Since you are all so interested in Ms. Morris' potion I can only assume you have finished your test," Snape stated. With a flick of his wand the papers all rushed up to his desk. "Class is dismissed, except for Ms. Morris who will clean up her mess before she leaves."

The class quickly disbursed. Margaret quickly cleaned up her mess and left the room with out a word to Snape.

The young girl who had bumped Margaret's arm was waiting for her out side the class room

"I'm terribly sorry," the girl said she twisted her pigtail forcefully. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Everything is fine," Margaret said. "My name is Margaret." She moved her books into one arm and extended her hand.

"My name is Sarah McGill." the girl stopped twisting her hair and accepted the friendly hand.

"Nice to meet you Sarah," Margaret said. "Why did everyone whisper remedial potions after the professor?"

"Don't you know?" Sarah questioned.

Margaret shook her head.

Sarah looked toward the classroom to make sure Snape was not within hearing distance. "People who take remedial potions have to spend an entire hour alone with Professor Snape while he teaches you the basics."

"Maybe that's what I need," Margaret said. "Obviously I'm not very good."

"Naw, you were brilliant," Sarah said. "If I hadn't bumped your arm you would have gotten high marks for that potion. Everyone says if you have to take remedial potions Professor Snape makes you start from the very beginning as if you don't know a thing about potions."

"Only the dumb kids get remedial potions," said a tall blonde slytherine. "My name's Draco Malfoy." He seemed to have come out of no where.

Margaret cringed at the name.

"There must be another reason why Professor Snape wants you in remedial potions." Draco remarked he eyed her appreciatively. He leaned against the nearest wall with his arms folded in front of him. "You don't look like a dummy to me."

"I have to hurry to my next class," Sarah said as she looked up at Draco. She left as quickly as she could.

"No running now," Draco stated to Sarah as he straightened himself. He stood directly in front of Margaret so she couldn't go any where.

She wrapped her arms around her books holding them in front of her like a shield.

"You can call me Draco," Draco stated. He winked at her. "I'd like to escort you to your next class." He offered her his elbow.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as he closed the door to his classroom. "I'll see that Ms. Morris gets to her next lesson."

"Of course, Professor," Draco said. "I'll be seeing you." He turned swiftly and walked away.

A shiver ran down Margaret's back. "I think I'd like to go to my room."

"_My name is Lucius _Malfoy_."_

_Her right shoulder stung as the whip sliced into it._

"_My name's Draco _Malfoy_." _

Margaret reached for her bandaged shoulder as she blacked out.

_Margaret entered her mothers house for the second time that day, she heard a buzzing noise. She pulled out her witch's pager and saw a message telling her to rush to the bowling alley and use her muggle transportation._

_Margaret hopped into her muggle vehicle and raced to the bowling alley. As she entered the parking area she noticed a rescue squad sitting near the entrance to the bowling alley. She parked her car and walked over to the commotion. _

_There on the sidewalk near the entrance lay her three younger brothers._

"_You have to stand clear," an officer stated to Margaret._

"_Those are my brothers," Margaret stated._

"_I'm sorry," the officer said. "They are all dead. We have two suspects in custody and one got away."_

_A female police officer walked over to where Margaret stood._

"_Are you Margaret Morris?" she asked._

_Margaret nodded her head._

"_There's a young man over there," she pointed to where the rescue squad sat. "Everyone says he tried to save your brothers. One of the perpetrators got away with most of his clothes and his money. He keeps calling your name."_

_Margaret walked over to the rescue squad. She spied a long meticulously carved piece of wood not far from the body. She casually walked over, picked it up and placed it carefully in a special pocket in her coat. She turned and saw a pale man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose lying on the ground. She walked over and squatted next to him._

"_What happened?" Margaret asked._

"_He received a pretty good beating," the medic said._

_Margaret looked at him and shook her head. "A very poor choice of words, Ron. How can a beating be good?"_

_Ronald Cursac smiled, he was a friend of the family and was used to Margaret's sense of humor. "He has a few cracked ribs. We've bandaged him up but he's refusing medical treatment. They kicked him in the face pretty hard. His nose isn't broken but he's going to have a couple of black eyes. _

"_He keeps coming in and out of consciousness. He's called your name a couple of times. Do you know who he is?"_

"_No, but he tried to save my brothers," Margaret stated. "I'll take responsibility for him."_

Margaret opened her eyes and once again found herself in the hospital wing. She put her fingers to her temples and began rubbing them. If she didn't have this blasted headache maybe she could remember what she thought she had just dreamed.

**Kerichi: **Margaret apparating in front of Malfoy was an accident on her part, she's still learning. Thanks for noticing the cat-o-nine reference, had to put that in. LOL You made my day hope you enjoy this chap


End file.
